Why is our love illegal?
by Yami Zelgadis
Summary: My second Angst fic! Aki and Yusei are in love and are secretly dating each other. However, one day the Security try to arrest Aki for her crimes as the Black Rose Witch. When Yusei is caught and gives his freedom for Aki's. How will Aki cope without him?
1. Chapter 1

**Why is our love illegal?**

**Chapter 1: The past catches up – Sacrificing freedom for love!**

Sirens wailed on this dark, gloomy night. Two young people roughly eighteen were running through the heavy downpour, trying to get further and further away from the sirens as much as possible.

Yusei and Aki couldn't believe that they were being chased by the law, what had been so wrong now and why were they involved with it? Either which way they looked at it, it seemed illogical or at least that would have been true, a few days ago.

*A few days ago*

Everything was so peaceful around Yusei's place, Jack and Crow were out whilst Yusei was with Aki. They had only recently become a couple, after a lot of confusion and a fair bit of embarrassment between the two of them. They had arranged to meet one another today, knowing that Jack and Crow would be out. So that meant that their secret was safe, considering the fact that no one knew they were dating one another.

"You know it's strange." Aki suddenly spoke as they sat together, she had her head on his shoulder enjoying the time she had with him.

"What is?"

"Well the fact that after all this confusion, how two very different people get so attracted to one another." Aki looked up at him, smiling at the realisation of their situation. Things were golden now, she had left her past behind, she could control her power and now she had the love of the person she cared for the most.

Yusei smiled back. "It isn't that odd, plus we aren't as different as you think. We share similar views, we have both had our ups and downs and not to mention all the hardships we faced. We aren't that different, besides there have been times where I thought that things like this wouldn't happen. I must admit I was worried, that I wouldn't be able to confess to you. Still I'm glad I did." The raven haired Signer laughed, as he wrapped one of Aki's bangs around his finger.

"You and me both!" The beautiful violet haired girl laughed back, before gently kissing him on the lips. Nothing could destroy this perfect moment, or at least that is what they had thought. As they broke away a siren was heard from outside, at first it was believed that the security were searching for someone else. After all there were numerous gangs and thieves still around, regardless of the connection of the city and Satellite.

The sound of the sirens stopped fairly close to where they were, not much was known about why the security was around. Even the locals in the area, were confused to why they were here. Yusei and Aki remained silent; all that could be heard was the sound of footsteps. The tension was so high even a knife could cut it, the footsteps stopped all of a sudden to be replaced by the sound of Yusei's door being kicked in.

"What the hell, what is the meaning of this?" Yusei asked as four security members swarmed the room.

The one who appeared to be the leader spoke. "Don't worry about it; it has nothing to do with you. We just need the little bitch behind you."

Yusei eyes widened in shock. Why would Aki be in trouble with the law? It wasn't like she had done anything wrong, so why on earth would the security need her?  
"Hold on a minute, why do you need Aki? I won't let you take her on any circumstance, she hasn't done anything wrong. In fact she has been with me most of the time, so I know she hasn't done anything wrong."

The security members laughed. "Then you have been living with your eyes closed. She is wanted for her crimes as the Black Rose Witch; just because things have changed doesn't mean a criminal can still get away with past crimes. So Mr Fudo if you please move out of our way, we will take her away and leave you in peace."

The leader moved forwards towards them, but he didn't get that far. As Yusei blocked him off. "I'm afraid that I can't do that, you won't listen to me I know so I must do this. Forgive me." Yusei said before swinging his leg, so it met with the security's chest winding the man.

Without another moments thought, Yusei grabbed Aki and ran for the back entrance. They had to escape from them, regardless of what happened now they had to run. It was now official as they left the security behind, they were now fugitives.

*Back to the present*

The two young Signers ran down an alley, making sure that no lights could be seen on them. Knowing that they were always going to be pursuit like this, was beginning to take its toll. Aki's clothes were torn and dirty plus she could feel blisters on her feet. Yusei had been used to this kind of situation, but even he was feeling more and more tired each day.

Yusei pushed her against a wall, so that they were less visible. "Hopefully they won't see us here."

Aki's expression showed a deep sense of sadness. "Yusei...Please, please don't do this. They want me not you, you don't need to do this. I'll turn myself in, you can be safe. I'm so sorry it would have been better, if we never met." Her hazel eyes swelled up and although it was nearly impossible to tell, she was crying heavily.

The raven haired duelist looked down into her hazel eyes, it was one thing he hated seeing her in so much pain. "Aki I can't do that. I know it is hard but you don't deserve to be chased down, like some animal. Your past is buried and you aren't a witch. So there is no way, I'm letting these people have you. Even if it means I lose my life, I will protect you."

Aki was about to reply but then they heard a voice. It was one of a security member claiming that they would head down the alley, where Yusei and Aki were. Yusei grabbed Aki's hand and ran further down the alley; they could hear the shouts and the footsteps of the security behind them. They reached the end of the alley noticing that it was a dead end. Apart from a fire escape to a building, it seemed the only way to escape.

Yusei made sure Aki would climb first, after all if the security was after her. They would be more focused on her, when Aki was pretty much up the escape. Yusei followed but before he could truly start to climb, he could feel himself being pulled down and it wasn't long before he hit the floor.

"Well it looks like we got the male, so tell me Mr Fudo was it really worth it? You have more than enough reasons, to take you down for a long time." The man who pinned Yusei to the floor smirked. He then turned to the others. "Find the girl she must be around here somewhere."

Yusei could feel the cold steel wrap around his wrist, he gasped in shock by the next order. "Wait, wait I have a confession."

The security looked confused, though the leader looked happy. "Oh and do tell what is that?"

"It was all my doing!" The raven haired Signer shouted. "I made Aki do all those crimes; I was simply using her to cause destruction. Aki was just following my orders; I was responsible for it all."

"I see," The leader said. "Well in that case, forget it boys we will just take him in." Yusei could feel many arms on him; he was being pushed towards the van that leads to the facility. He knew it well, considering he had seen Kiryu being sent there once in his younger years. Plus of the fact, which he himself had been in it before. He flew quickly through the air, before hitting the metal floor of the truck hard. He didn't try to get up; he knew there was no point. He lay there as the truck started to move, if anything he would be happy to know Aki was ok.

As the van left, Aki looked down from the roof. It felt like part of her soul had died inside her; Yusei had convinced them that it was his entire fault for what happened to her in the past. Despite the fact he hadn't met her during most of those times. Her heart was heavy, it was hard to breath. She screamed his name; all she thought of was simply how it was her fault.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Many days had passed since Yusei's arrest; the weird thing was it hadn't been over the news. The whole incident with the security seemed to be very hushed up. This in turn seemed odd to Aki, why would they keep quiet when they were chasing down a 'dangerous criminal', like her.

Aki hadn't eaten that much since that day, she hadn't slept. She couldn't help but think about Yusei, right about now he was in the facility. Properly being tortured and beaten each and every waking moment of the day, and why because he had sacrificed his freedom for hers. She was now in her class at Duel Academy, but she wasn't focused at all on her work. All she could think about was Yusei, the one person who she trusted, the one she loved. Was there going to be any way, they could be reunited? That was something she was unsure on.

Class ended fairly quickly, but it felt like many years to Aki. She was tired, ill and it was now showing she got up from her desk. Her vision was blurry, her head spinning she couldn't walk straight. Her heart was heavy, pain flowed through her body. She wanted to scream but no sound came, it was like she couldn't even breathe.

Her world went dark all that she knew at that moment, was the fact that she was heading towards the floor. Then she didn't know anymore.

**A/N: Well guys here is chapter one, for this new fic. For all that are worried about Summer Loving, don't worry those chapters will come out I just needed a break from it. This fic will only be a few chapters long 3 or 4 max. I just wanted to make an Aki/Yusei fic with some Angst in it. I hope you guys like it, all feedback is welcomed. Anyway see you on the next chapter. **


	2. The Darkness in the Heart

**Chapter 2: The Darkness in the heart – Revival of the Black Rose Witch!**

**A/N: This chapter will be written in Aki's POV, just a small heads up enjoy. **

I reflected back on my memories, those ones that stung my heart. I wasn't physically up; I must have been unconscious for a long time. I don't know how long nor did I truly care, I didn't want to wake up to know Yusei wouldn't be there. I know it was stubborn but I still can't forgive myself, he had given up everything to prevent me from going to the Facility.

How could I look at myself? I was more of a monster now then I was before, I let an innocent man go to prison because of my crimes. I cast my mind back to the duel with the Profiler, the way he had hurt my feelings. I was beginning to think he was write I was a monster, and I didn't deserve to be among others. I always hurt the people I love, my parents, my friends and now Yusei. Who was I kidding, I was beyond a monster, I was probably no better than the dirt on the ground.

I could feel my eyes slowly open, no matter how much I wanted to shut this world out. Someone clearly had other plans for me; I could feel tears rolling down my face whilst I was unconscious. Even the thought of that made my heart ache; Yusei had told me when he had saved me in the hospital, I had been crying whilst unconscious. Why did everything I do, remind me of him? Was I really doomed to carry this sharp pain in my heart? All I needed was Yusei back; I could be ok with him. He was the one to catch my pain, and make sure I could be healed. Why couldn't I find happiness without him? I looked at the reality; I had always been completely dependent on others. First Divine and now Yusei, I was hopeless no wonder I couldn't do anything without anyone else.

There was a difference though; I was able to think as myself with Yusei. I knew that Divine did my thinking for me; however, I didn't need him anymore. To an extent I was now beginning to think, I never really needed him. Yusei had been right about me, I was just misunderstood. Deep down people had only been scared of me, for something I was originally unable to control. Mind you I was now able to control my powers, and I felt better for it. Again though that was all due to Yusei, that man had been through hell for me. He had done so much for him and I could never return the favour. Was I just a weak person, or was it something about me which meant I had to hurt people?

I couldn't debate on this I had to get out; I had to leave this place. Nothing would stop me from leaving; I had no business being here. I didn't need to be here, nor did I want to be. I slowly got off this bed, I noticed I was still wearing my school uniform and for some reason no one was here.

Everything seemed peaceful, or at least I thought that until the door opened. I gasped both in shock and horror, who entered was a man I thought had died. I recognised the smirk, the hair even the terrible dress sense. It was no mistaking it, it was him.

"Aki, long time no see."

"Divine" I squeaked out, I was terrified how could he still be alive? I had heard he had been eaten by Misty's Earthbound God, it was impossible for him to still be alive. I couldn't bare the thought of seeing him again; I know he would drag me down to his level again. I felt myself slowly move further and further away from him.

"Aki, why do you walk away? I'm not here to hurt you; I simply want to help you get through such a difficult time." Divine said his pathetic attempt at kindness wasn't fooling me.

"You liar!" I screamed out. "I know exactly why you are here, and before you can say anything. No I'm not going back to the Arcadia Movement, I gave up being your puppet and I won't fall for that old trick again." Saying that I fell over onto the bed I had once being lying on, this just made me look even more ridiculous then I already felt.

Divine laughed at me, that one laugh pierced through my skin like a knife. "Hard to say that when you just did fall Aki, besides that it is always so funny how you try and escape but can't." He leapt on top of me, pinning me to the bed. I was terrified although I tried not to show it, I could tell he was reading me like the open book I was.

"Get off me you creep, I won't be abused by the likes of you. When I tell..." I didn't finish my sentence, as he hit me across the face. I flinched in pain, this was so harsh.

"Yusei, correct?" He asked his sickening smile plastered on his face. "Aki haven't you figured it out yet? The whole incident with Security, the reason why they left you after they captured Yusei, and of course who tipped them off." My heart sank at this point, he couldn't mean.  
"I did it all Aki; in fact the tipping off part is slightly wrong. You see I bribed them to do my dirty work, so I sent in some of the Arcadia Movement members. They disguised as Security and chased you down, originally we were to capture you and make you pay for your betrayal. However, your boyfriend got in the way. So instead we captured him, and sent him to the Facility where my men are 'looking after him'."

"Leave Yusei alone, if you really are angry with me leave him alone. Take it all out on me." I replied, I had a feeling that he wouldn't but I had to try.

"I can't do that Aki; I also have a score to settle with him as well. So as you can see all the cards are on my table Aki, and you are just another pawn in my plan." Divine got even closer to me; his face was literally inches from mine. I was now very uncomfortable; I didn't want to be this close to him I could feel my body tense up.

"Divine please..." I whimpered my mind was racing a mile a minute. Was he really trying to abuse me? I wasn't a slave to anyone, but at this moment I felt weak, helpless, and useless to do anything.

Divine laughed. "You really are hopeless Aki, you were once so strong and now you are nothing but a pathetic school girl. Where is that fight Aki, where is that power?" He flung his head down, clamping his teeth onto my neck and biting.

I screamed in agony, why was he doing this? I could feel his arms wrap around me, my body jolted under his touch. He continued to bit my neck; I cried my tears wouldn't settle. I just wanted this nightmare to end; I grew more worried at the fact that he could possible to more to me at any moment. It was then I knew that I had to dance with the devil once again, no one could save me. I had no other options left; I swung my knee into Divine's stomach. Not caring if it hurt him or not, though the satisfaction of him screaming in pain made me smile.

I had lost my innocence once again, I ran as quickly as I could out of the building. Divine wouldn't catch me, and I wouldn't let him. I had run all the way back to my home, it was deserted as always. So I would be able to do this without too much trouble, I hated myself for what I was doing but without Yusei I couldn't cope with it all. I opened my drawer in my bedroom, and looked down at the shattered object in front of me.

This object had covered me up for so many years; I never thought I would have to resort to it again. I thought I was beyond it all, but I now knew the horrible truth. I just couldn't do it; I had to be the devil once again. I fixed the pieces of the object together, hating the truth but embracing it. I slide the mask on my face; I was no longer Aki Izayoi. I was the Black Rose Witch!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The days had passed quickly; I was back to the way I was. Enjoying the pain of others and not caring who was being hurt in the process. I couldn't let my true conscious out; I had lost it along with my heart and my love. What did anything matter anymore? Nobody cared; I was being the terror I had once been. The security didn't touch me, they couldn't even if they tried but knowing I would kill them they kept away.

More and more I fell into the darkness, I now can say I knew how Misty had felt when she believed her brother died. I knew Yusei wasn't dead, but he was too far out of my reach. With my heart thrown away, so were my chances of being with him. I had come to the new Arcadia Movement to face my demon; Divine was going to pay for what he did.

Reaching him he smiled. "Aki I see you have embraced your true self, I'm so proud of you."

"Shut up" I shouted under my mask. "If you are a true man, face me I will show you the true strength of the Witch." My hairclip broke and fell down my mask, and hitting the floor with a clang. My hair fell into many messy directions, as I activated my Duel Disk. It was my true battle now.

*During the Duel*

**Divine: 1000  
Aki: 2500**

It was my turn, I drew my card quickly. Divine had his ace monster Mental Sphere Demon on the field with one face down, and I was stuck with my Black Rose Dragon. If I didn't do something I would lose, but my draw made me smile.

"I will set one card face down, and end my turn." I mumbled under my mask, I could be seen as happy. If my face could be seen however, that was all down to the Witch's reaction.

"Aki you have always been something special however, the way you betrayed me will not go unpunished." Divine frowned as he drew his card. "I play Premature Burial so now I pay eight hundred life points, and so I can bring back Magical Android. Also I play Battle Teleportation, so now my Mental Sphere Demon can attack you directly." He smirked. "Aki farewell, kill her!"

"Reverse card open, Rose Blizzard! So now I can switch your monster into defence mode forcing the end of the attack." I laughed at the big creature failing.

"It isn't over yet Aki I play my Android's effect, so now I gain 1200 life points due to having two psychic types on my field." Divine said as he ended his turn.

"However, your Mental Sphere Demon is mine. Due to your trap card it gives me control of your monster. So now it is my turn." I said drawing my card. "I switch Mental Sphere Demon into attack, and I will kill Android with it." My monster obeyed as it destroyed Divine's last hope. "Now Black Rose Dragon, make him feel the cold feel of death. Black Rose Flare!"

I heard Divine scream as my dragon hit him. It felt good hearing his screams of agony, my pleasure increased as he fell to the floor. Not killed but knocked out, I wasn't satisfied he had to die. I walked over to him, knowing that his end was soon. I was about to strike when I heard someone call out to me.

"Aki stop this, he isn't worth it." The voice made me stop; it couldn't be it simply couldn't be him.

"No...Leave me alone! Don't look at me." I replied weakly, I just didn't want him to see me like this. Yusei stepped forward, making me step back in shock. "Don't come any closer, or I will hurt you. Please just leave me alone Yusei." I pleaded with him.

Yusei's eyes saddened, it was making my heart cry. I was beginning to realise, I was turning back to Aki Izayoi once again. "You know I can't do that Aki, and I wouldn't care if you did hurt me. Remember no matter how much sorrow you have, I will always catch it."

I felt my back hit the wall, I don't know why but I started to cry once again. I had curled up in my shell again; I didn't want Yusei to see me like this. He looked disappointed in me. "Please..." I said weakly, I knew it was hopeless though.

Yusei reached closer and slowly removed my mask; I was finally exposed once again. His cobalt blue eyes pierced into my conscious, guilt flowed through my body. I had become everything I hated. "Aki I forgive you, I know what it is like to lose people close to you. Don't blame yourself, I promised you I would always love you and I always keep my promises."

I looked back into his eyes; my body shook at first with fear but also sadness. Tears ran down my face, like a flowing stream. I hugged Yusei tightly burying my face in his chest.

"It's ok Aki, cry all you need. I will always be here to catch your tears, you won't suffer anymore. I promise"

**A/N: Well guys you asked for it and it is done. I hope you like my new twist on chapter 2 of this story, before anyone asks I will be writing the story of how Yusei got out, and the end of the story in his POV. So all questions raised in this chapter will be answered later. Ok thanks all for reading. All feedback is welcome as always. Later!**


	3. My True Heart

**Chapter 3: My true heart – The love of a Satellite!**

**A/N: This is a Yusei POV chapter and my last for this. Enjoy!**

I was sitting by her bedside, I didn't know why but I always thought it was cute the way Aki slept. I had to take her home after the 'run in' with Divine; she had being very rejecting with me staying there. However, after all she had been through I couldn't leave. I had a reason to stay and although she wouldn't admit it, she needed me there.

It was still early morning, but I was wide awake. I looked down at Aki's sleeping form, she was breathing gently unlike most of the night. She had been very restless in her sleep, then again I suppose with what she has been through that is hardly surprising. All that had happened since my arrest was painful, it was only yesterday when I was released and saved Aki. Still the counting moments in that cell, thinking about the one person I truly cared about. It was enough for a man to go insane, well if he wasn't prepared for it.

*Back to a few days ago*

The familiar situation of being shoved by the security, towards the cell was happening to me once again. The first time it was because I snuck into the city, through the pipeline in Satellite. I had never imagined that I would be back here, especially for a crime I didn't even commit. Still I knew I had done it for her, for Aki I knew that she wouldn't have been able to bare it in here. The 'crime' seemed unfair and somewhat unusual, Ushio surely would have said that Aki was no longer a threat, and if not him Mikage-san would have defiantly said something. This made me even more curious to all of this, why weren't they involved in this? My mind spun with many questions, but still the answers seemed so far away.

I felt the two security members throw me towards the floor; the force had been harder than I thought. As I hit the floor, I felt the coldness of the hard stone floor plus a feel of blood coming out of my nose. This hadn't been a good start, only a few minutes in and I already had a broken nose.

I heard someone's familiar laughter. "Well, would you believe it? Yusei Fudo in the facility once again!" Whoever it was helped me off the floor and sat me on the bed. "Good to see you old pal." It was then who it was struck me, it was the one person I had believed to be on a trip, since the Dark Signer incident. It almost pained me to know he was back in here.

"Kiryu it has been a while hasn't it?" I smiled back at my friend, it was good to see him and not in the way we last met. I really didn't feel like having the fear of possibly being murdered by my cell mate. "However, I do have to ask. Kiryu why are you back in here? I thought they released you back at the time where I defeated Godwin."

Kiryu's eyes narrowed, a small frown came across his face. "For some reason, they refused to let me out. I don't know what is going on Yusei, but let me tell you something. The security is not what they appear to be, you thought back in the days of Team Satisfaction that the security was bad. You haven't seen anything yet, it seems since Godwin's defeat. The security has had a complete management change."

I could see Kiryu's expression twisting; I knew it couldn't be easy for him having been locked up for ages. Still the complete management change thing had me worried, what did he mean? I remained silent as I lay back on the bed; it was just making my head spin with more questions. All of this was beginning to get more and more suspicious, new management of the security had never been mentioned by anyone I knew. Plus I was fairly well up on the news, so now I was beginning to wonder if there wasn't a second force behind this whole incident.

"Anyway I have got a question for you too." Kiryu suddenly spoke after what seemed like a long silence, or at least it would have been if Kiryu hadn't been pacing the room.

"Shoot"

"Why on earth are you in here?" He asked me.

I swallowed before answering. "Well have you ever heard of the Black Rose Witch?" I asked him, heck I didn't know if rumours or facts spread around this dump. Still I couldn't help but feel a very warm feeling when Kiryu started to smirk. I think it is my embarrassed blush.

"Oh you mean that Izayoi girl? Yeah I know of her, I was a Dark Signer remember I knew everything about all of you Signers." Kiryu smirked. I still had no idea why he was smirking but for some reason, I felt like that I would soon find out.

"Yes well," I coughed awkwardly. "According to these securities they tried to arrest her for all she did, as the Black Rose Witch. I assisted her escape, but to prevent them from going after her. Well I kind of told them, I was using her for my own personal gain." I paused for breath and to hope that Aki was ok without me. "Well they believed me, and stopped looking for Aki. I was then thrown in here, but at least she is ok." I finally finished, my heart was heavy having to explain all of this.

"I see so in other words, you protected your girlfriend from being arrested for crimes that she committed." He laughed lightly. "Kind of like what you tried to do with me however, unlike me it was actually believed by the security."

I could feel my face go red. "W...Wait a minute Kiryu, I never said Aki was my girlfriend. She is just my friend; I just didn't think it was fair for her to be arrested." I stuttered back, I knew my excuse was weak, and I also knew that he wouldn't fall for it. Still it was worth a shot.

"Sure just a 'friend', Yusei come on you are so easy to read. I'm surprised that Crow and Jack haven't figured it out yet, mind you they were never that smart." Kiryu laughed, it could be heard over the cell. The echo in the room was surprisingly loud. "Besides that Misty had told me everything about her, the senator's daughter right? I believe we met before; she has long violet hair, wears a corset very attractive, good long legs. Not to mention those eyes. Damn Yusei you are one lucky son of a bitch."

I gave off a small laugh, something about making Kiryu jealous over a girl made me smile with guilty pleasure. I was about to return to his comment, when two security members came into the cell.

"Alright Mr Fudo we need you to come with us, the boss requires your presence at this moment." One of them said he was one bulky guy. I knew for a fact that I couldn't go against him; otherwise I would probably end up with more than a broken nose. I was grabbed by both of them, and forced to keep walking. There was no need for the grabbing, but like they gave a damn that I would just take their instructions.

The walk down the long steel framed hallway was just like the one I took earlier, slow and dull. I don't know what 'the boss' wanted with me, nor did I truly care. I just had to get through this, and then get to the bottom of this whole incident. As we reached the room and the door opened, I suddenly realised the whole situation and who was behind it.

"Mr Fudo, it is so good to see you once again." I couldn't say anything to him, I just gasped how on earth did he survive. "It seems like you have seen a ghost Yusei, mind you I guess that isn't surprising. How does it feel to know that I was pulling all of the strings?"

I finally came around to speaking. "Divine you bastard, how did you survive and why were you chasing Aki down? ANSWER ME!"

Divine simply laughed. "It is fairly simple Yusei, to you I will now be a ghost coming back to haunt you. However, as for the reason for why I chased Aki down. Well that should be clear as well, I need her again. You see my slow witted friend; Aki is still an important bit of our plan. The revival of the Arcadia Movement is soon at hand, after all no one is brave enough to stand up against us. So it will soon be over, this world will soon fall to the Arcadia Movement and even sooner Aki will be in our grasp again."

I tried to resist the men holding me, but it was all in vain. Divine pointed to them and told them to place me on some kind of weird machine. I was shackled in, the cold metal making my wrists shiver wasn't helped by the fact they took off my shirt and jacket.

"Well I'm afraid you will have to resist, your urge to fight and try and keep alive. Since the next five minutes, this may all be a shock to your system." Divine smirked. I knew that his pun was cheesy as being dunked in a cheese factory.

Still I hated when he was right, I could feel electricity flow through my body. I screamed out, I had been electrocuted numerous times. This however, was very different, I could feel my senses get dimmer but I had to resist this pain. More and more electricity hit me and I tried as hard as I could to resist it.

It ended after what felt like a millennium, I felt them unclipping me and dressing me again. Divine walked over to me his smile made me feel sick. "Well you seem to have resisted well, just imagine what happens when we do it again tomorrow. Good day Mr Fudo." He smirked before launching his fist into my chest, I gasped weakly before falling unconscious.

It had been the same for a few more days before the others found me, Ushio, Mikage, Jack and Crow all managed to bust me out. They had found out the truth about the Arcadia Movement, and their little plot and sniffed them out. However, I heard Divine escaped. That though was only one of my problems.

"What? Aki has turned back the way she was?" I shouted back, I knew that they were simply telling me this. However, I lost my cool this in itself must have been a first.

"Y-Yes Yusei, Aki-san has been reborn into the Black Rose Witch. According to her parents, she hasn't been eating, sleeping or even focused on her work. Then one day they heard she fainted in class, and then that night she had disappeared from her home." Mikage explained to me, her voice shook possible because I was so angry at this point.

My eyes softened at the older woman, I wasn't angry with her but with myself. I had to find Aki. "Tell me, where is Aki now?" I said calmly, I wasn't planning on losing my temper again.

"We believe she is heading to the Arcadia Movement building." Jack replied, it was then it became obvious. I rushed out hearing everyone shouting my name, but I didn't turn back I couldn't turn back.

*Back to the present day*

I was glad I was able to stop Aki from going down the wrong path, however, it still bothered me. Why had she done it? Why had she become the Black Rose Witch again? Still thanks to Ushio and the others Divine was sent away, and even Kiryu was set free. I was sure hoping that with Divine locked up, Aki would be able to move on.

I touched her cheek, with my gloveless hand. Her soft skin felt so good after all this time; I couldn't help but feel that I should stay with her now. Her eyes slowly opened as I stroked her cheek, she seemed shocked but she turned to face me.

"Yusei...Where am I?" She asked groggily, she was still fairly overcome by the entire situation.

"It is ok; you are back home where you belong. Nothing bad will happen to you anymore, I'm going to stay with you no matter what." I replied still looking down at her gentle face.

Her expression turned into great sadness. "No Yusei, you can't be with me." My eyes widened at this point what did she mean? "I will just end up hurting you, and you deserve so much better than me."

I couldn't help but smile, I knew Aki would be like this. However, I refused to lose her through this. "Aki how many times do I have to say this? I don't care what you did in your past; I don't care what happened there either. I still won't give you up; I love you too much for that." I replied, I didn't know why but I got underneath the sheets of her bed. So now I was closer to her.

"But I just have caused you so much misery, had it not been for me you wouldn't have been caught up in all of this." She was close to tears but I wrapped my arms around her. This in turn made her look up at me, she seemed ok for now.

"I also know that you struggled to keep a calm head without me. Aki I know you feel like you can't be without me. However, I know you need me so you are sure you feel loved. I will do that for you, but at the same time you are thinking for yourself as well. You remember back at the time of the Arcadia Movement, you didn't think for yourself you let others do your thinking. I won't do that but I will also be there to love you when you need me." I said softly back, I gripped her close to me. Maybe it looked over protective but I didn't care.

"Yusei I..." Aki didn't finish her sentence as I kissed her on the lips. Those lips so smooth and soft, like the rose petals on the flower. Her smell, that strawberry smell which she had always possessed, I loved it so much. She kissed back and it was then, that I knew she had finally realised how much I cared.

We pulled away after a minute, gasping for air but still in each other's arms. I could see Aki smile back at me. "Yusei, I will be stronger from now on. I love you too and I can't bare losing you, promise me you will love me forever."

I kissed Aki gently on the forehead, before looking into her eyes and smiling. "I will Aki, and don't worry nothing bad will happen again. Our love isn't illegal and I promise to love you for as long as I live."

Aki placed her head on my chest, as we lay back down in the bed. "Thank you"

**A/N: Well everyone it has been fun, but sadly this is the end for this fic. I hope you have all enjoyed it, and I promise to get Summer Loving done soon as well. If anyone has any ideas for future ideas they are all welcome, plus I'm planning on adding a couple of new OC's in a future fic called Wheelie Breaker based on the game of the same name. However, it will have my own twists to it plus love relationships not seen in the game. Anyway I'm rambling, all feedback is welcome so review and tell me what you think. Later guys. **


End file.
